


Adults

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alicia.  I’m discreet.  I’m VERY discreet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adults

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back to the scene on Finn’s sofa again – when they touched hands and Alicia ran off like a scalded cat. I still think that was the moment when something might have happened. It was before there was any ‘attraction’ to John Elfman, before Finn started seeing his wife and they definitely had a ‘moment’. I wrote about this before in ‘Something More’ but this is a different take on it.  
> I just WISH I had the words to describe Matthew Goode’s wonderful facial expressions as Finn. His look of amusement when he was talking to Alicia having her ‘crisis of confidence’ in the baseball cap in a later episode - he looked like he was suppressing the urge to laugh out loud at her. That look is what I was picturing here.

“Alicia?!” She had bolted out of Finn’s office like a scared rabbit. “Damn it!” He jumped up to go after her.

Finn’s foot stopped the elevator door closing.  
“Alicia? What was that?! Why are you running away? What is SO bad about being seen sitting next to me talking?”  
“You touched me!” She wailed.  
“Oh for god sakes. I touched you?” He pretended to be shocked. “Oh my god that is unforgiveable! Is that all?” He was trying not to laugh. _“This is so ridiculous”_ , he thought. “OK – I’ll tell you what I’ll do. I’ll move all of the papers off the sofa. You can sit at one end and I’ll sit at the other. Let’s just sit, have a drink and talk. No touching.” He put up his hands in surrender.  
“I…”  
Finn shook his head. “Come on Alicia don’t start that again. Out you come.” Alicia obeyed silently.

Finn was true to his word. He cleared off the sofa and poured some drinks. They sat as far away from each other as possible – much to Finn’s amusement. _“This is so damned childish.”_ His smirk was fixed on his face and wouldn’t shift.  
“Talk to me.”  
“It’s Peter. He … he’s been seeing someone else.”  
“Oh lord. I’m so sorry - he’s been cheating on you?”  
“No – no it’s not like that. Um. We’re separated. We just appear married in public – for the sake of …well… appearances.”  
Finn bit his lip. “I’m sorry I didn’t know. Um. I mean I saw the press stories about him…”, he grimaced, “… and I guessed about Will … that you were … close.”  
“Yes. We were very close.” 

A thought dawned on Alicia. “So as far as you knew – I was a ‘happily’ married woman and yet you still flirted with me.”  
“Have I been flirting with you Alicia?” He raised his eyebrows and smiled that smirky smile again.  
“I think so.”  
“Mmm. I think so too. Was that very bad of me? It’s a … compulsion.” He snorted.  
“So you flirt with everyone?”  
He fixed his eyes on hers, it was unsettling - and Alicia was unsettled. “No. Just with you.”

“I don’t get it. If you and Peter are separated why are you so upset about him seeing someone else? Oh no – don’t tell me – she’s your best friend?”  
“No it’s not that he’s seeing someone. It’s just the timing. He’s not very discreet and if it got out my campaign would be over.”  
“So if he _was_ discreet, it would be OK?”  
Alicia thought about it. “Yes.”

“Well I’m glad you felt you could confide in me. Is that what you intended when you came to see me?” Finn had a suspicion that there was more to it.  
Alicia looked away. “Maybe it was a bit more than that.”  
“Ah. I get it now. You didn’t want to talk. Peter hurts you – you use me to get back at him. Is that what you had in mind?”  
“Maybe.” Alicia blushed.

Finn smiled, pleased that his deduction was accurate and to see her blush at the thought of it. He was enjoying this. “So if that’s what you wanted, why did you run away?” His smile made the question less threatening than it actually was. “Why did you run away when I touched you? You can’t deny you touched me back.”  
Alicia shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. “I…”  
Finn rolled his eyes and sighed. He was never going to get a straight answer. “OK Alicia.” He shook his head. “I won’t ask again. So. Just to sum up the situation - I’m single, you’re separated, you want to use my body to get back at Peter.” He teased.  
“I didn’t say that I wanted to use your body!” She laughed.  
“I know – but that’s what you want!” He smiled as if to say, _You know you do._ “Alicia. I’m discreet. I’m VERY discreet.” He got up abruptly. “Right – I’m going.”  
“What? Now?!”  
“I’m leaving for the day. Walking out on you. Annoying isn’t it?”  
“Oh!”

Finn scribbled something on a piece of paper. “Alicia this might be news to you – but we are both adults. If you want to stop acting like a child and come home with me to do something that only adults should be doing - this is my address, there’s underground parking and that’s the code number to get in.” He handed her the paper and leant down to kiss her. It took Alicia completely by surprise. It was not a friendly goodbye peck. It was a proper kiss, passionate and full of promise. The feeling of his lips and the taste of the Bourbon on his tongue left her breathless. “Bye.” And he was gone.  
Alicia was shell-shocked. She put her hand over her mouth to suppress her surprise and giggled. “Oh my god.” 

Home at last, Finn dropped his jacket over a chair, undid his tie and two buttons of his shirt. He kicked off his shoes. He poured a drink. He hesitated for a moment, smiled to himself and poured a second glass for his expected guest. _“Just in case.”_ He slumped onto the sofa and stared up at a crack on the ceiling. _“Is this actually going to happen?”_ The doorbell rang and a smug smile crossed Finn’s lips. _“Yes it is.”_


End file.
